Una noche muy especial
by xanxel
Summary: sentados juntos en una pandereta, Mousse sufre un desahogo y Shampoo un misterioso sentimiento... pasen, lean y dejen REW


**Una noche muy especial**

Era perfecta, redonda y luminosa, esa era la luna que tanto le gustaba y allí sentada en una pandereta la observaba, tranquila sin interrupciones. El día había sido agotador y por sobre todo tener que siempre y a cada minuto regañar a Mousse por su estupidez y por no colocarse los lentes al atender a los clientes, pero nada de eso opacaban su agrado por estar allí sentada observando la majestuosa luna, en ese momento no pasaba nada por su mente, ni ranma, ni akane, ni su abuela, ni su negocio, nada… solo una gran chispa de alegría dentro de si, que le hacia sonreír ligeramente, mientras su mirada se alzaba hacia el cielo, así estuvo todo el rato, hasta que para su alegre soledad, alguien se paro al lado de ella, era el molestoso de Mousse, quien de pie sobre la pandereta, se coloco al lado de ella, uniéndose a mirar la luna, en seguida atino a decirle que se fuera, pero ni alcanzo, pues este le hablo primero.

-no te parece hermosa la luna?- le pregunto, con una voz grave, varonil y sabia, casi indigna de él. Shampoo lo miro asombrada, llevaba sus gafas y apenas podía ver sus ojos, pero aun así podía ver en su rostro un dejo de melancolía.

-Quizás- respondió ella, mirando hacia el frente, sin dejar de preocuparse por la extraña actitud de Mousse, pues, ¿Qué hacia aun sin acosarla o algo por estilo?. Volvió a mirarlo y este dibujo una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

-Sabes… aun que no lo creas es muy molesto andar con estas gafas- le dijo y en seguida se las saco y las dejo sobre su cabeza- odio ser ciego- dijo de pronto y Shampoo ya no cabía en su asombro, en seguida le extendió la mano hacia él y este aun con su gran miopía, vio la mano y miro extrañado a Shampoo. - ¿Qué? ¿quieres mis gafas?- Shampoo asintió y Mousse alcanzo a detectar ese gesto, tomo sus gafas y se las entrego.

Shampoo las tomo en sus manos y las observo de un lado a otro.

-son pesadas- dijo en un momento, luego de eso se las puso- Dios! Si que no ves nada!- exclamo.

-Claro!, como crees que confundo a todo el mundo- le dijo él, quitándole sus gafas, fue el momento en que shampoo le miro a los ojos y vio en ellos una profunda tristeza y melancolía, que le llegaron a tocar lo mas profundo se su corazón, ¿Qué le pasaba Mousse?, luego de eso Mousse se volvió a colocar sus gafas.- no extrañas china?

-La verdad no mucho- le dijo Shampoo- en este lugar hay mas reto y tengo a mi prometido.

-Ah! Claro saotome, lo olvidaba- se dijo el- lo amas verdad?- le pregunto él, sin una pizca de celos, como un amigo a una amiga, mientras la miraba inquisidoramente.

-Fue quien me venció- respondió ella, convenciéndose de que podría tener una grata conversación con Mousse y de que una tampoco le haría mal.

-Pero amor Shampoo, olvidemos las reglas de las amazonas…- Mousse calló por un momento y miro hacia otro lado pensativo- mejor hablemos de otra cosa- le dijo, shampoo le miro asustada, desde cuando Mousse era así.

-Dime Mousse- inicia la conversación por fin Shampoo- tu hechas de menos china?

-Si- respondió él- sobre todo en noches como esta, allá la luna es hermosa- dijo él.

-Si es más que hermosa- dijo Shampoo, cuando una brisa helada paso por el lugar haciendo tiritar a Shampoo, Mousse se percato de esto y en seguida se quito su túnica y se la puso encima a Shampoo, quedando él en una simple sudadera.

Shampoo lo observo, con esa playera se veía muy atractivo, se le notaban sus pectorales fornidos y sus marcados abdominales, también dejaba ver su brazos, un tanto gruesos y musculosos, pero aun así, el cuerpo de Mousse era armónico, todo estaba bien puesto y sin excesos.

-toma, para que no pesques un resfriado- le dijo Mousse y Shampoo solo agradeció su gesto, recibiendo lo que Mousse le había dado, mientras él le sonreía al ver que su túnica era aceptada.

Al colocarle la túnica encima de ella, Shampoo sintió la fragancia de Mousse, ese olor que le recordaba su infancia, donde a su lado siempre estaba el pobre pato, humilde y dispuesto. Volvió a tomar el aroma y se descubrió a si misma que el olor de Mousse le gustaba mucho, era suave, casi maderoso y un pequeño toque dulce

-hueles bien Mousse- le dijo Shampoo, ante un descuido y Mousse se sorprendió.

-Lo crees?- le preguntó incrédulo

-Si- respondió Shampoo.

-Gracias, con esto ratifico por siempre que huelo bien- le dijo Mousse.

-¿Por qué con esto?- le pregunto Shampoo.

-Pues, no eres la única que me lo ha dicho- le contesto Mousse y Shampoo no pudo evitar sentir celos, de aquella que se le había dicho.

-¿Quién?- pregunto demasiado inquisitiva.

-Bueno, mi madre- le respondió él y ella no pudo nada más que sentir un gran alivio por dentro- y alguna que otra muchacha.-

Al escuchar lo último dicho por Mousse los colores se le subieron al rostro de rabia.

-¿Qué otras muchachas?- le pregunto un tanto enrabiada, es que solo había una mujer en la vida de Mousse y esa era ella, pues, el pato le pertenecía, era su esclavo, su eterno enamorado y eso no lo cambiaria nadie.

- bueno digamos que a otras muchachas le soy un tanto atractivo- dijo el muchacho ciego un tanto avergonzado y rascándose levemente con el dedo índice su mejilla y sin siquiera imaginar los celos que ahora sentía Shampoo.

- con que atractivo…- dijo Shampoo.

- tu lo crees así Shampoo?- le pregunto Mousse y la gata lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba esa pregunta-

- tal vez- respondió ella enojada, Mousse la miro extrañado y comenzó a entender lo que a ella le sucedía.

Shampoo miraba cabizbaja la calle que pasaba junto a la pandereta en que ambos estaban sentados, en la cual no cruzaba ni un solo vehiculo.

-¿Qué te pasa Shampoo?- le pregunto Mousse.

-Nada- respondió ella un tanto enojada y mientiendo claramente.

-No será que estas celosa?- le pregunto el pato, evocando una sonrisa triunfadora, al ver la cara de asombro que puso Shampoo al ser descubierta, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

-Como se te oc…- no termino de pronunciar la frase, cuando Mousse volvió a hablar interrumpiéndola, mirandola con una chispa de malicia y rencor.

-Como no vas a sentir celos, ¿como no?- hablo Mousse en un tono burlón- si esas muchachas que alguna vez me halagaron, podrían haberme atrapado y alejado de ti- hizo una pausa, luego de haber hablado muy seriamente y de haber cambiado su actitud por completo- te podrían haber privado de tu esclavo, de tu eterno enamorado, de aquel que limpia todo los días el suelo por tu causa, él que prefiere morir si es necesario para hacerte feliz, verdad?- le pregunto Mousse con el tono mas lúgubre y tétrico que ella alguna vez escucho, su amigo se veía tenebroso y eso la asustaba- te podría haber quitado al hombre mas sumiso de todos y el único que se arrodilla a tus pies, aun con tus maltratos, con tus insultos y las múltiples humillaciones que mes has producido antes todo el público, tus patadas, tus golpes, tus cachetadas, tu todo…- Shampoo al escucharlo, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-Como puedes decir eso?- le dijo Shampoo, con los ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada, pero Mousse seguía igual mirando al suelo, con los ojos sin vida y la expresión triste y cansada. Mientras ella lloraba aun mas, pues todo lo dicho en parte y muy en parte era verdad.

-¿acaso lo negaras? Shampoo…- al decir esto la miro- negarás que todo lo que ha dicho ha pasado por tu cabeza?- le pregunto serio y casi como un tirano, fue cuando Shampoo movió su mano rápidamente para darle una cachetada al pato, pero este la detuvo- No Shampoo, no mas, basta de maltratos ¿quieres?... estoy cansado… demasiado cansado de todo esto… de mis gafas- tomo el objeto mencionado en su manos y lo lanzo, hasta que vio que los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos, siguió con su discurso, sin soltarle la mano a Shampoo- de tus maltratos- esta vez soltó la mano de la gata y esta llevo la mano libre a la muñeca de la otra para masajearla.- de tu abuela, del negocio, de no ser correspondido, de todo…- dicho esto se llevo su mano totalmente extendida a su cara, para cubrirla, enseguida Shampoo escucho a Mousse sollozar, mientras las lágrimas escapaban por su mejilla y sus manos.

Todo esto llego al corazón de Shampoo, de tal manera que sus ojos también se aguaron, en cierto sentido ella entendía a Mousse y con toda la ternura que le produjo ver a su amigo así, tomo la mano que cubría el rostro de Mousse entre las suyas, sintiendo un tacto helado y húmedo, pero aun así no se detuvo. Mousse alzo su mirada para observarla ¿Qué rayos tramaba?, fue cuando Shampoo se acerco a él y de una manera suave y tierna, rodeo su cintura con su brazos, para así abrazarlo. Mousse ante la sorpresa quedo quieto unos segundos, fue cuando escucho a Shampoo llorar en su regazo y sin poderlo evitar mas, él se unió a la su compañera, rodeándola completamente con sus brazos, para así llorar al unísono.

Paso un largo rato, en el que pararon de llorar y solo se abrazaron, sin decir nada, entonces Shampoo se separo un poco de él, para observar fijamente sus ojos aguamarina, que siempre le habían gustado.

-quizás podríamos dejar de ser los "no correspondidos"- le dijo Shampoo

Mousse la miro sin entender, pero no trato de pensar más, pues, Shampoo se acercaba cada vez mas a él, a su rostro, a sus labios y sin siquiera calcularlo, vio los ojos cerrados de ella y sus labios rozando los de él y sin prisa cerro sus ojos también, para responder al gesto de Shampoo, profundizando un poco mas el tacto, para convertirlo así en un beso, lento al principio, delicado y lleno de amor por parte de los dos, luego de un rato se separaron y Mousse no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla fuertemente y susurrarle delicadamente al oído.

-por favor que esto no sea otro sueño, por favor que esto sea verdad, que de verdad esta noche sea especial- le susurro.

-Lo es Mousse- le respondió Shampoo, pasando sus manos por entre los largos cabellos de él- todo esto es verdad- en seguida se separo un poco y volvió a besarlo de una manera tan sensual que a Mousse no le quedo duda alguna de que lo que ocurría no era un sueño- esta es una noche especial-

Fue lo último que dijo Shampoo, antes de regresar al café e irse ambos a dormir con un saber dulce entre los labios.

FIN.

**N/A:** espero de corazón que le hayas gustado este pequeño fic y que dejen rew también… saludos a todos aquellos que lean. Bye.


End file.
